


Passion, Pride, and Satisfaction

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Scratching, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniforms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Daichi had a feeling, when Kuroo pointed out that he had a type, that the outward appearance of said type was nothing but a farce, a cover to show the rest of the world, and moments like these are when he absolutely knows that he was right. Daichi’s type is soft and sweet and pure, at least according to the outside world, delicate and caring and careful. But Daichi knows, like no one else does, the mischievous nature hidden under that glamour of sweetness, the deviousness that shows itself when no one else is around, the curiosity and daring that hide behind others backs to wait and watch. True hellions wearing the mask of angels, never blamed or suspected or even thought to be capable of even a fraction of the things they get away with, and yet Daichi alone knows the truth.(AKA That Neverending Pegging Fic feat So Many Kinks)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a very simple, 'hey what about DaiSugaYui pegging' chat between myself and [Madelyn](http://quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/), which turned into this 9k monster of a fic that also has a billion other kinks. This one's for you babe. :*

Daichi had a feeling, when Kuroo pointed out that he had a _type_ , that the outward appearance of said type was nothing but a farce, a cover to show the rest of the world, and moments like these are when he absolutely knows that he was right. Daichi’s type is soft and sweet and pure, at least according to the outside world, delicate and caring and careful. But Daichi knows, like no one else does, the mischievous nature hidden under that glamour of sweetness, the deviousness that shows itself when no one else is around, the curiosity and daring that hide behind others backs to wait and watch. True hellions wearing the mask of angels, never blamed or suspected or even thought to be capable of even a fraction of the things they get away with, and yet Daichi alone knows the truth.  
  
The things they get up to frequently leave Daichi speechless, which is exactly what he is now, standing stock still in the doorway to their bedroom staring at the scene that he most certainly did _not_ expect to walk in on. Suga and Yui are standing side by side in front of the mirror, which in itself isn’t that strange. It’s more what exactly they’re wearing that has Daichi’s brain stuck in some sort of looping error process.  
  
The shirt Suga’s wearing is black, and fitted, and a very familiar sleeveless one that Daichi knows he’s seen before, though not quite as often as the similar black and orange one that Yui has on. The shorts Suga is trying to pull up (or pull down, Daichi’s not sure which) are tiny, stuck halfway up his thighs, leaving his ass and the rest of his long, pale legs on display, contrasted by the black fabric. Yui is laughing while Suga frowns, and the shoulder of the shirt she’s wearing slips down, revealing gorgeous skin and a tendril of black ink.  
  
Suga bends a little more, and then Daichi has to make a conscious effort not to choke on his own tongue at what he sees. Suga’s ass is on display, and it’s just barely covered in a tiny strip of deep red, lacy fabric that Daichi has never seen before.  
  
Yui is still giggling, light and airy. “I told you your manly hips and ass wouldn't fit in my shorts.” She grins. “I said ‘Babe please, your dick is never gonna fit in there’, didn’t I?”  
  
Suga pouts and Daichi can see his ears turn the tiniest bit pink even from where he’s standing in the doorway. “I'm not blessed with perfect curves like you, okay.”  
  
Daichi can’t watch and keep quiet any longer after Yui smooths her hand up over the curve of Suga’s ass, a pleased look on her face when she reaches the lace at the top. Suga has his fingers under the waistband of Yui’s tiny shorts, still halfway up his thighs, and he pauses to look back up at her. Daichi takes a step forward and tries not to laugh out loud when Suga startles and nearly falls over at the sound of his voice. “Are you working on going in or out of those? Either way I volunteer to help.”  
  
Yui turns to him with a mischievous grin that Daichi should know by now not to trust. “Welcome home, Dai.”  
  
Suga echoes her a little distractedly, wiggling a little to shift the shorts back down his legs. Daichi enjoys the view while he has it, at least until Yui stops in front of him and redirects his attention back to her. She hooks a finger in the collar of his shirt and pulls him down into a fierce kiss, and Daichi can’t help the hiss that he lets out when she bites his bottom lip. She’s grinning when she pulls back, sharp and dangerous.  
  
“Clothes off. Now.” Her voice is almost playful, but Daichi still knows an order when he hears one, and he’s smart enough to know that sometimes he can get away with disobeying and sometimes he shouldn’t push it. He watches her walk back over to Suga, sees the glance she throws over her shoulder to see if Daichi’s listened yet before she turns back to Suga and loops a finger through the metal ring of the thin leather collar he wears.  
  
She pulls him down easily, and Daichi just watches for a moment while she whispers in his ear. Suga reddens quickly, flush rising on his cheeks and down his throat, and Daichi really wants to see how far down his chest it’s gotten already. Instead, he pulls his shirt over his head, tosses it on the chair in the corner before getting rid of the rest of his clothes the same way, until he’s standing naked and very hard in the middle of the bedroom.  
  
They don’t pay him any attention, too occupied with each other to notice that he’s done, though Daichi suspects that Yui knows already, even if she still has her face on the other side of Suga’s, where Daichi can’t really make out what she’s doing. It seems like Suga finally managed to kick the shorts off, and Yui’s other hand is in a tight grip on his lace covered hip, thumb tucked neatly beneath the waistband. Daichi drags his gaze up from there, notices how tight Yui’s shirt is on him, how the hem doesn’t quite reach down to his hips. He stops on Suga’s face, his eyes closed but eyelashes still trembling against his cheeks, his lip bitten harshly between his teeth.  
  
Daichi goes to move closer to them and hardly gets a step forward when Yui pulls back and stares at him, silently daring him to move another inch, like she’d been lying in wait for exactly this. He freezes and she smiles, a slow smirk that slides onto her face with ease, and then she turns her attention back to Suga. Daichi can tell now what she’s been doing, when she latches herself back on to Suga’s throat, just above the collar, and Suga moans the way he does when they use teeth.  
  
It’s only a minute or two before Yui pulls back again, but to Daichi it feels more like ten, and he briefly considers how badly Yui would punish him if he ignored her silent command and moved forward to kiss Suga breathless instead of just watching. She looks at him like she knows exactly what he’s been thinking, and she tilts her head to the side consideringly. “On the bed, Daichi. And then you can wait for us.”  
  
Daichi grins and steps forward. “Yeah? What if I don’t wanna wait?”  
  
Yui raises an eyebrow, and Suga slides his eyes open enough to watch, amusement dusting the lust on his face, Yui’s hold on his collar still firm even as she turns more toward Daichi and his out of control mouth. “You’re not going to behave?”  
  
He thinks for a second, then reaches forward and captures Yui’s face in his hands, leaning forward and kissing away her surprise, until she bites at his lip again, harder than the first time. He wonders, as he lets go and backs up toward the bed, if she’s tried to make him bleed. She still has her serious face on, and she watches carefully as he gets up on the bed and sits against the headboard. Suga hums in approval as she tugs him gently over to the bed as well.  
  
Suga is pliant and obedient as she lays him flat out on the bed, and Daichi can just barely hear her murmuring her pleasure at how well he’s behaving, which just makes Suga flush even more. She caresses her way up from his knees to his hips, leaning down to bite marks into the soft inside of his thighs, leaving stark red shapes on the pale skin. Daichi wants to join her, wants to help cover Suga in hickeys and the impressions of teeth, and he shifts to get closer, pulling his knees beneath himself before Yui sends a sharp glare his way and he stills.  
  
He has his hands against the bed and his legs tucked awkwardly to the side, halfway through the motion of tucking them underneath himself to crawl forward. Yui just stares at him, and Suga turns his head to the side to look at him too, trying to figure out why Yui’s stopped. Her voice is quiet but not soft when she speaks. “I thought I told you to wait?” Daichi blinks in response, and then she’s continuing. “You’re not in charge today, Daichi.”  
  
Suga grins lazily and waves towards the shirts they wear, the white number 1s bright against the black fabric on both of them. “Yeah, Dai, we’re the captains today.”  
  
Yui doesn’t seem to mind Suga getting cheeky, just smiles fondly at him for a moment before turning back to Daichi. “Get on your knees. And stay there.”  
  
He obeys easily this time, grateful to get out of the weird position, and Yui turns back to Suga again after Daichi stops moving, seemingly satisfied with him for the moment. Instead she starts to ease her shirt up Suga’s chest, running her fingers across his abs and chest, smiling at the way he shivers when the touch is just a little too light. With Suga laid out flat the way he is, it’s easy to see how his dick strains against the panties he’s wearing, how he just pokes out over the top of the dark red lace, still just barely contained.  
  
There’s a glint in Yui’s eye as she pushes the shirt up as high as it’ll go and then lightly drags her nails back down, getting Suga to gasp and arch his back against the mattress. The action only causes the lace to slip even further down, revealing Suga’s dick inch by inch to Daichi’s view, at least until Yui wraps one delicate hand around it. Suga moans and lets his back fall flush against the bed again, fingers twisted in the sheets at his sides as Yui slides the pad of her thumb over the head, spreads the precum beading there down his shaft.  
  
She pulls her hand away, leans down to kiss away the whine that Suga makes before tugging her shirt up over his head and tossing it off to the floor. Suga flops back on the bed panting, flushed down his chest, tiny trails from Yui’s nails leading to his hips, nearly naked but for the panties and the collar around his neck. He makes the prettiest picture, especially with Yui leaning over him, thumbing at a nipple and smiling at the noises that he makes in response.  
  
Suga whimpers as she takes her hand away and leans back, and she gives his thigh a pat before curling her fingers in the hem of her shirt and pulling it smoothly over her head, flicking it out of her hand with a delicate motion to land in the same place that Suga’s had. For a second Daichi is distracted from the sight of her by the noise Suga makes, looks up at his face to see him biting his bottom lip between his teeth, staring at Yui like she’s a goddess and he’s lucky to be allowed to rest his eyes on her at all. Daichi follows his gaze and nearly swallows his own tongue at what he sees.  
  
He’s pretty used to seeing Yui naked, all her pale skin splayed with stark black ink, feathers and vines spiraling and practically floating down her arms and back. It’s what she’s wearing that has his brain shorting out, the harness just barely letting him see the same dark red lace that Suga wears. The straps are thick and dark on her thighs, and Daichi very suddenly needs _something_. His hand is tight around his dick before he even fully processes the thought, and the groan he involuntarily lets out is loud, bringing their attention to him, two pairs of dark eyes practically taking him apart.  
  
Daichi’s pinned into stillness by those gazes, suspended in time for who knows how long before Yui shifts and the spell is broken. “Daichi,” and her voice is sharp, cutting through the air between them, a no nonsense tone that means she’s incredibly serious. “Stop touching.”  
  
He knows he’s in trouble, knows that this is his chance to redeem himself and get back in Yui’s good graces, but he can’t help himself, which is definitely a problem that he needs to fix asap. His voice is steady as he answers, though he should probably be a lot more worried, considering what kind of consequences he’s about to bring upon himself. “Make me.”  
  
The grin that settles on his face is cocky, practically dares Yui to take up his challenge, and her eyes flash in acceptance. Then Daichi is confused, because she doesn’t move toward him, but instead leans down and presses her body against Suga’s, brushes a kiss against his cheek before turning and whispering into his ear, even while Suga’s gaze is still fixed on Daichi. The smirk that crosses Suga’s face as he listens is dangerous, and for just a second Daichi considers that just maybe he’s made something akin to a mistake.  
  
Then Yui is standing at the side of the bed again, and there’s Suga right in front of Daichi, practically touching but not quite, not until Suga leans in and captures Daichi’s mouth in a kiss so passionate that Daichi loses sense of everything except Suga’s tongue in his mouth. When Suga pulls back he’s grinning with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Daichi tries to follow, to pull that lip between his own teeth, before he realizes that he can’t move.  
  
Even without looking, he knows what’s going on. Suga had distracted him enough to not notice Yui moving around, touching him, to not notice the telltale click of metal falling exactly into place. Now he knows what that smirk of Suga’s had meant. Suga loves following Yui’s orders, loves how she praises him and rewards him for doing exactly what she wants him to, and Daichi knows that Suga would do _anything_ she asked him to. Including, apparently, distracting Daichi enough for Yui to handcuff him to the headboard, arms held tight behind his back, wrists trapped in thick, sturdy leather cuffs.  
  
Suga presses himself back up against Daichi again, reaches behind him and drags his hands from the cuffs on Daichi’s wrists up over his arms to his shoulders, grinning when Daichi shivers a little when Suga lets his nails scratch lightly at his biceps on the way. Daichi almost doesn’t notice Yui climbing on to the bed behind Suga, just barely sees the triumphantly pleased look on her gorgeous face before directing his attention back to his minx of a boyfriend.  
  
Suga drapes his arms over Daichi’s shoulders and presses their foreheads together, speaks just loud enough for Daichi to hear over his own pounding heartbeat. “You know better than to not listen, Dai, don’t you?” Suga places a delicate little kiss to the tip of Daichi’s nose. “Now you can’t touch us at all.”  
  
That last word trails off into a gasp, and Suga drops an arm so he can rest his head against one of Daichi’s shoulders, giving Daichi a clear view to Yui, who’s busied herself with stretching Suga open, though she glances up at Daichi and smiles like she knows how much Daichi would rather be the one doing it. Suga’s certainly not complaining though, just spreads his knees further apart when Yui taps his back and then he grazes his teeth over Daichi’s shoulder when she twists her hand.  
  
Daichi matches Suga’s position as best he can with his arms pinned behind him, shifts his knees out in the same stance and kisses at any part of Suga he can reach, at least until Suga pulls away and ghosts his lips over the shell of Daichi’s ear, a breathy gasp escaping before any words can make it out of his mouth. Then the words tumble out, soft and lustful, and Daichi’s not quite sure how he’s going to survive the night.  
  
“Ohhhh, Daichi. Yui’s so good at this,” and a gasp, loud in Daichi’s ear. “She’s so good, she knows just what to do, she’s so perfect.” And honestly, Daichi couldn’t agree more, even if it is a special kind of torture to hear Suga panting it in his ear, more vocal than usual, desire clouding his voice into a haunting melody that Daichi knows he’s going to hear in his dreams. Yui keeps her eyes on his, even as she leans down to brush tiny kisses along Suga’s spine.  
  
“Yui…” And Daichi’s not even sure what he was going to try to say, but she just gives him the tiniest shake of the head and he snaps his jaw closed, unwilling to push anymore than he already has. Begging won’t work in his favor, not right now, when his lack of obedience is still fresh in her mind. The corner of her mouth turns up just a bit, and he knows at least he hasn’t made it worse for himself yet.  
  
His attention is redirected again, back to Suga, who moans lightly and tightens his free hand around Daichi’s bicep, fingers digging into the muscle. His voice is a harsh whisper in Daichi’s ear, barely more than a breath. “Next time I want you, Dai, your thick fingers stretching me open, making me see stars and filling me up.” Another thready moan, and then he’s continuing. “You want that too, Dai?”  
  
It takes a minute for Daichi to realize that he’s been asked a question, that Suga expects him to answer. It takes another thirty seconds after that for his brain to catch up and figure out what to respond. “Yeah, Koushi, yeah, I want that too. Wanna make you fall apart on nothing but my fingers, wanna watch you do it.”  
  
Suga hums low in his throat, arches his back a little and shudders out a gasp as Yui drags her nails up his spine to tangle in his hair. She tugs a little, not gently, and Daichi knows how much Suga loves that, loves getting a little rough, not caring if there’s marks or aches later on. He’s seen Suga poking at bruises and scratches, has held Suga down with nothing but his fingers pressed into the bruises on his hips while Suga fell apart underneath himself and Yui. Suga loves a hand in his hair, tugging at the soft strands, or one hooked in his collar, pulling just this side of too hard against his throat.  
  
He also knows that’s part of the reason that Suga never takes the collar off. He wears it constantly, the feeling of the supple leather against the base of his throat a constant reminder, even when it’s covered by a shirt or scarf. Daichi knows Suga likes the feeling it gives him, the hint of roughness he likes during sex, the feeling of belonging to them, the pleasure and happiness and contentment that he feels with them all the time. Daichi wishes his hands were free, that he could lay one on Suga’s throat above the collar to feel Suga’s pulse thrum against his palm.  
  
Yui pulls Suga back enough that he can look at Daichi, eyes dark and heavy lidded, eyelashes fluttering delicately against his cheeks. Suga rests his hands on Daichi’s shoulders, the only part of them still touching, and he lets out a plaintive whine when Yui shifts her fingers out and wraps them around his hip instead. Then she slides her hand out of Suga’s hair and down his back, across his side and up his chest, until her hand is exactly where Daichi was just wishing his was, curled around Suga’s delicate throat. Like this she can press herself up against Suga’s back, and Daichi can’t help but to stare at them, all gorgeous and twined together in front of him.  
  
There’s a glint in Yui’s eyes, a dangerous brightness that Daichi’s a little afraid of, and at the same time makes fire course through his veins unchecked, desire and curiosity twisted together in a feeling that he can’t control. She grins like she knows every thought going through his mind, and honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if she _could_ read minds, or at least his. She looks like she knows the secrets of his soul, and he wonders when he sold it to her, which was the moment in their time together that he handed it over and gave her the power that she has.  
  
It doesn’t matter, really, because she has it already and Daichi wouldn’t change a thing about it. He’s brought away from those thoughts by a loud, choked off moan and focuses to see Yui’s teeth sunk into Suga’s shoulder, her hand tight around his throat, just the way he likes, his breath cut off until she decides to let go again. She takes her time, knows exactly how long Suga can hold on for, and she keeps her eyes on Daichi’s the whole time, until Suga’s trembling in her grasp, breathless and beautiful and also staring straight at him.  
  
Daichi can’t tear his eyes away, keeps staring into Suga’s, the color of them almost black with lust. He just keeps watching: Suga’s eyelashes fluttering, his lips parting without any breath, his cheeks and chest flushing, all while watching Daichi, like he’s drinking in Daichi’s reactions. Daichi’s hands twitch behind him, wanting to touch, to caress Suga’s face and tell him how well he’s doing. The chain looped around the bars of the headboard jingles loudly at the motion, and then that sound is drowned out by Suga gasping in a huge breath of air as Yui loosens her hand and begins talking to Suga, just loud enough for them both to hear.  
  
“So good, Koushi, you’re doing so good.” Yui strokes her hand across Suga’s throat gently, and Suga’s eyes slide closed in contentment, though he still breathes heavily. “You’ve been so well behaved for me, haven’t you? So obedient. Such a good boy.” And then she’s making eye contact with Daichi again, a pointed message shimmering in her eyes, one that Daichi understands immediately.  
  
Suga just barely opens his eyes, just leans back against Yui a little more and answers in a low voice. “I’ve been good, Yui?”  
  
Yui’s answering laugh is exceedingly fond, and she nuzzles her nose against Suga’s neck. “Yes, darling, you’ve been so good.” She presses a kiss just under his ear and squeezes his hip when he sighs, drags her hand in even more to stroke his dick where it still strains above the panties. “What kind of reward does my precious boy want?”  
  
“Daichi.” His name on Suga’s tongue is like nothing he’s ever heard before, throaty and desperate, and he loves it every time. Yui makes a thoughtful noise, a considering look in her eyes as she gazes at him, and Daichi thinks just maybe she’ll let him loose, let him touch, again, finally.  
  
“Oh? What about Daichi?” Her voice is light, sounding entirely unconcerned with Daichi and the soft whine he inadvertently let out when Suga had said his name.  
  
“His dick.” Suga gasps out, and Yui hums.  
  
“It is a nice dick, isn’t it? What do you want to do with it?” And now Daichi knows that he was foolish to think that Yui would let him free so easily, to think that she’d consider that a good enough punishment. She smiles at him, like she knows what he’d been thinking and is going to take great joy in not giving it to him.  
  
“I want it in my mouth, please, Yui.”  
  
She shifts them backward, pulling Suga with her as she goes, Suga’s hands sliding from Daichi’s shoulders until the only thing left touching him is the warm leather of the cuffs. It feels like they’ve gone miles away, even though it’s only a few feet at most, and Daichi briefly wonders if she’s not going to give Suga what he wants at all, if she’s going to make him choose something else. She pulls both her hands to Suga’s hips and then her voice is a velvety purr between them. “Since you asked so nicely.”  
  
Then her hands are on Suga’s back, pushing him down until he rests on his hands and knees on the bed, his mouth just in front of Daichi’s straining dick. Suga’s gorgeous eyes stare up at Daichi as he waits for Yui to tell him what to do, ever obedient but no less excited. Daichi can see it in his eyes, the desire, swirling and brimming and Daichi wonders if Suga can see the same thing in his, if he can see how much Daichi wants him as well.  
  
Suga’s mouth drops open and his eyes close, and Daichi tears his gaze away to look even further down the bed, where Yui would be grinning at him, if her mouth wasn’t occupied with stretching Suga open on her tongue instead. It’s in her eyes though, bright and mischievous, and Suga lets out a little noise as she pulls back. “Go ahead, Koushi.”  
  
She dives back in after that, and Suga’s jaw drops again, this time wide enough from him to shift forward to take Daichi’s dick in his mouth. It’s difficult for Daichi, with his hands tied, because he can’t put his hands in Suga’s hair like he wants to, and he can’t control anything else. Suga moves exactly as fast as he wants to, which is apparently terrifyingly slow at the moment, and he sucks almost gently, not nearly enough pressure at all.  
  
It’s pure torture, how warm Suga’s mouth is, how he uses his tongue and teeth exactly the way he knows that makes Daichi fall apart. And then it gets worse, because Suga sinks his mouth down over Daichi as much as he can, which is all the way down to the base, because Suga is blessed with not having a gag reflex, and he uses that to his advantage any chance he gets. It’s probably one of Suga’s favorite things to do, to get Daichi off using only his deviously talented mouth, and Daichi knows that they both love to watch him tumble over the edge with his dick down Suga’s throat.  
  
Suga smiles as much as he can around Daichi, and then he pulls back as soon as possible, sucking hard as he goes, and Daichi nearly comes right there. There’s the sharp sound of skin lightly hitting skin, and Daichi opens eyes he hadn’t realized he closed to Suga pulling off completely, signaled by Yui’s hand against Suga’s ass. She licks her bottom lip as she looks at Daichi, one eyebrow raised, like she’s daring him to protest. He knows that this is nothing though, that if he has the guts to protest now she really won’t let him off easily, likely won’t let him _get_ off at all.  
  
He stays quiet, and Yui smiles, pleased, before she turns back to Suga. Daichi can just barely see her sliding her hands down the outside of Suga’s thighs, pushing the red lace down even further out of the way as she goes, until it’s pooled around Suga’s knees and he can lift a leg at a time for her to remove them all the way. She tosses them up the bed toward Daichi, a devious little smirk lurking around the corners of her mouth as he can’t help but watch them as they land next to his knee. They land just enough to touch his skin and he almost shivers at how soft the fabric is, can’t help but to imagine how it felt against Suga’s skin.   
  
Suga whines, and Daichi looks back up, follows the line of Suga’s spine down to where Yui is already prepared, dildo slicked and ready, lined up at Suga’s waiting entrance. Daichi only has a moment to think about how good they look, how gorgeous they both are no matter what situation they’re in, and then Suga’s whining again.  
  
“Please, Yui.” A tiny gasp as Yui pushes forward just the tiniest bit, a clear indication for Suga to continue. “Please fuck me.”  
  
The smirk on Yui’s face widens as Suga continues to whine and beg, something that Daichi has never been able to get him to do, and a quiet little envious feeling starts to crawl through his veins. It’s interrupted, though, by a loud moan from Suga, and Daichi focuses again to see that Yui’s hips are flush against Suga’s ass, buried as deep as she can go. Suga pants, and he’s still so, so close to Daichi’s dick that Daichi can _feel_ it, the air damp and hot, but he knows that Suga won’t do anything until Yui tells him it’s okay, no matter how much either of them wants it.  
  
Yui pulls back and Suga shifts back with her, tries to keep her from pulling out too far, but Yui just squeezes her hands on his hips and waits for him to still again before she slides easily back in, as slowly as she can. Daichi can tell even before Suga whimpers that it’s not what he wants, that he wants it harder and faster. He also knows that Yui knows it, and that she’s going at exactly the pace she wants to, and that she’ll keep going at that pace until she’s good and ready to give him anything else.  
  
Daichi admires her willpower. He likes to give Suga exactly what he wants as soon as he wants it, which, while amazing, doesn’t produce the same kind of reactions that Yui gets out of him. It’s probably Daichi’s own fault that Suga doesn’t beg for him, since even the tiniest hint of a plea gets Daichi giving him the world on a silver platter with no further prodding. Yui, though, she can wrangle the best noises out of Suga with hardly a movement, can have Suga begging and pleading in seconds, can have him whimpering at her feet and ready to grant her every wish.  
  
He’s already trembling and making pleading little noises where she holds him still, and Daichi knows he wants more, but he also knows that he’ll wait until Yui wants to hear him before he’ll actually say anything. Luckily for Suga, Yui seems much more charitable towards him than to Daichi, though Daichi knows that’s his own fault for being a mouthy little shit (to borrow Yui’s words).  
  
“Something to say, Koushi?” Her voice is a velvet purr, and it only makes Daichi want them both all the more, that tone of voice and Suga’s delectable noises mixing in his ears.  
  
“More, Yui, please.” Suga’s voice is soft, at least until Yui thrusts again, just a little faster than before. “Harder, _please_.”  
  
“Harder, huh?” She waits for Suga’s affirmation. “I dunno, Daichi looks a little lonely up there. What do you think we should do about that?”  
  
And then Suga’s huge pleading eyes are staring up at Daichi, like he can somehow give Suga what he wants, even though Daichi isn’t in a position to do anything at all. And the look that Yui has Daichi can’t quite decipher, can’t tell if she actually wants him to do anything, or if she’s just waiting for Suga. And then Suga’s rocked forward and a long, low hiss escapes him, even as his cheek brushes against Daichi’s dick. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.”  
  
And that is something that Daichi loves to hear, Suga losing himself so much that he turns the air blue, and judging by the flush on Yui’s cheeks she agrees. Still, she tries to look unaffected, not that Suga can see anyway, though she makes absolutely zero effort to stop moving. “That’s not a proper answer, Koushi. If you’re not going to answer properly then maybe you should put your mouth to better use.”  
  
“Shit, yes, okay. Fuck, fuck.” Suga pants out curses one after the other, none of which are anything like a ‘proper’ answer.  
  
Yui makes a noise, a little mock disappointed thing. “Open up, Koushi.”  
  
It should probably surprise him, how fast Suga’s jaw drops open at her command, but it doesn’t, not with how much Suga loves to obey. Mostly it just makes Daichi harder, knowing that he gets Suga’s hot mouth on him again, even if Yui doesn’t mean for it to be a reward for him as much as a sort of faux punishment for Suga. They all know it’s not really a punishment. It’s probably more effectively a punishment against Daichi, because he knows that she’s certainly not going to let him get what he wants quite so easily, and if there’s anything he wants at this very moment, it’s Suga’s mouth on him, any way he can get it.  
  
Lucky for Daichi it seems like Yui is willing to allow him a little of what he wants, though he knows it most likely won’t last. It’s hard to be too concerned, though, when Suga is in front of him, mouth open and ready, sinking down over the head of his dick while Suga’s wide eyes keep contact with his the whole way. Yui lets him go at his own pace for the first minute or so, lets him get used to Daichi’s dick in his throat again, and when she knows he can handle it she takes over, controlling his pace with her own thrusts and her hand hooked in the back of his collar.  
  
Yui is brutal in her pace, hardly letting Suga get a breath in at all, and Daichi’s not entirely sure how long it is until she finally pulls herself and Suga back and away from Daichi again. Suga is panting hard as Yui finally gives up her tight grip on his collar, and she leans down to nip at his shoulder before she sits up and eases him off of the dildo. Suga keens loudly and slumps face first into the mattress, whining under his breath, the only few words that Daichi can hear mostly being curses.  
  
And then Yui is fiddling with the harness, and Suga pulls himself upright and turns so fast he almost slips right off the edge of the bed. Yui giggles and stops what she’s doing as he straightens himself in front of her, though Daichi can’t see his face, can’t tell what he’s thinking. He can see Yui lift Suga’s chin with a finger, though, and can see the fond teasing look she wears. “Eager, darling?”  
  
Suga mumbles something that Daichi can’t hear and tries to look down, but Yui just keeps his chin up and kisses him, slow and sweet. Suga practically melts, and then he’s helping Yui out of the harness himself, fingers sure, the buckles clicking as he undoes them. It doesn’t take long, and when it’s off Yui flips them around, flops on her back on the bed, staring up at Daichi from where her head rests almost between his knees.  
  
She grins at him, and then stretches up to lick a stripe down the underside of his dick. It might’ve made him laugh, if it wasn’t quite so hot to see and feel, and Yui knows how affected he is, especially with his hands still secured behind his back. She sinks back to the bed and winks at him, then turns her head and brushes her lips against the inside of his knee. It almost tickles, and he twitches a bit, ends up with his knees sliding a little further apart, which doesn’t bother Yui at all.  
  
She gives a tiny little lick to the bit of his thigh still in reach of her mouth, and then she bites. It’s probably one of her favorite things, to bite and mark, and Daichi’s thighs are definitely one of her favorite places to do it. And in this position he can’t do much about it, other than spreading his knees and sinking to the bed, neither of which helps at all. Yui still keeps at it, biting and sucking and scraping her teeth along his skin, and she’s so distracting that it’s not until she lets out a low moan that Daichi even remembers that Suga’s there, doing who knows what.  
  
Apparently Suga was using the time to get himself ready, because when Daichi looks down the bed again Suga’s deep in Yui, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his hands holding her hips firmly. Daichi watches the way Suga stares at where he and Yui are joined, and then his gaze travels so, so slowly up her body, up to where she’s still biting a fierce mark into Daichi’s thigh. Then he keeps going, until his gaze meets with Daichi’s, eyes a sparkling darkness that makes Daichi shiver.  
  
Suga keeps eye contact as he pulls back and begins to fuck Yui in earnest, hard and fast, exactly the way she likes, her moans muffled into Daichi’s skin. After a while she’s too busy panting to bother to try to continue her mission of marking Daichi up, and Daichi can’t help but miss the attention, especially when Suga breaks their connection to watch Yui as she gets closer to coming. As much as Daichi misses them focused on him, he looks down too, because Yui is never more gorgeous than she is when she’s falling apart under one or both of them.  
  
And she _is_ gorgeous, back arched up from the bed, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Daichi’s knees, legs increasingly tight around Suga’s body. Then it’s over as quickly as it had begun, Yui going loose and pliant as she sags against the mattress again, legs sliding down Suga’s as she breathes heavily, mouth open and eyes closed. Daichi has to look away, has to distract himself from the fact that they haven’t even hinted at letting him come yet while Yui pants underneath him, clearly satisfied.  
  
He knows he’s in trouble when Yui’s eyes slide open and look straight up at him as she shifts off of Suga’s dick and up under Daichi, still between his knees. Suga hisses a little as he slips out of her, rummages in the sheets, and then follows her lead until he’s kneeling over her, too, only inches away from Daichi. Suga has that face he gets sometimes, when he wants something and he knows he’s going to get it, and for once Daichi can’t wait to find out what it is. Apparently it’s Daichi’s mouth, at least for the moment, because Suga presses their lips together and hardly gives it any time at all before he’s slipping his tongue inside.  
  
Yui rests her hands on Daichi’s thighs, pulls until his knees are spread and he’s sitting back, practically on her face. He can feel one of her hands gently holding his balls, and then there’s something slick at his entrance, and his heart skips a beat as he realizes that it’s far too warm and wet to be a finger. He probably would’ve gasped if Suga hadn’t had his tongue still exploring Daichi’s mouth, and instead Daichi groans, low and rough in his throat.  
  
Daichi can feel when Suga reaches over to the nightstand, though he doesn’t let them separate, and then Suga’s warm hands are running down Daichi’s arms again. There’s a tiny click, something he almost doesn’t notice over the sensations of Suga and Yui’s tongues working in tandem in vastly different areas, and then another, and then his wrists are abruptly lighter without the leather cuffs binding them together anymore. He can finally _touch_ and he doesn’t waste any time at all in grabbing Suga’s face, even though his hands don’t quite have all the feeling in them yet.  
  
Suga breaks away to laugh, and he takes Daichi’s wrists in his own hands, caressing gently at where the cuffs had been. “I thought Yui told you no touching.”  
  
Daichi grins when Suga doesn’t move his hands away, kisses the smile on Suga’s face again. He lowers his voice just a little, a mock whisper that he knows they can all still hear. “Yui seems a little busy right now.” As if to prove it she thrusts her tongue in as far as she can, and Daichi does gasp this time, before he focuses back on Suga, rubbing their noses together, continuing on breathlessly. “You gonna tell on me, Koushi?”  
  
Suga hums as if he needs to think it over. “Depends. What do I get if I don’t?”  
  
Daichi kisses him again, slow and dirty. “I have a feeling you’re going to get whatever you want either way.”  
  
“If that’s true, then why shouldn’t I tell on you? What’s my,” and here Suga leans in against Daichi, lets their dicks brush together tantalizingly as he practically purrs into Daichi’s ear. “Motivation?”  
  
Yui takes that moment to slide a slicked up finger into Daichi’s ass, biting at his thigh instead, and any even partially coherent answer that Daichi was going to give is lost in the groan he lets out. Thankfully she doesn’t seem to be in a mood to drag it out, just gets him used to the one finger before moving on, and Daichi’s grateful that he’s not going to be strung along for ages with her preparing him.  
  
And still in his ear, soft, lustful words for Daichi and Daichi alone. “You want me to fuck you, Dai? Want me to spread you out on the bed like I did to Yui? Fuck you until you can’t walk straight?” A tiny gentle kiss is pressed just below Daichi’s ear. “Or would you rather ride my dick, hmm? Ride me hard so I can see all those gorgeous muscles flexing above me?”  
  
Daichi drops his hands to Suga’s shoulders, lets his thumbs rest just against Suga’s collar, pressing it lightly into his throat. He briefly wonders if his face is as red as it feels, and tries to come up with some sort of answer. It’s not easy, though, between Suga sucking a mark into his neck and Yui underneath him, fingers deep and aiming for exactly the right spot to make Daichi into a puddle on the mattress. Suga gives a gentle bite, and Daichi knows that he’s waiting for an answer, that he wants to hear what Daichi has to say. “Ah, whatever you want, Koushi. I wanna do whatever you want me to.” Suga bites him again, and Daichi’s not sure if it’s a reward or a punishment.  
  
“Whatever I want, huh?” And then his silky voice is a whisper in Daichi’s ear again. “And what if I want you on your knees on the floor? Or up against the wall? And if I want to cuff you to the bed again, that’s okay?”  
  
Suga is going to kill him one day, with that mouth of his. He looks so innocent, so refreshingly adorable, like he’s never had a bad thought in his entire life, and then he talks to Daichi like this. It seems impossible, and Daichi isn’t sure how he’s managed to survive up until now. He certainly doesn’t know how he hasn’t come already, between Suga’s mouth and Yui’s fingers. Then again, he knows that his ‘punishment’ so far hasn’t really been one at all, and him coming before Suga would absolutely guarantee that Yui would think of a real one for him, and he wouldn’t enjoy that nearly as much.  
  
This, though, this is good. “Yes. Anyway you want, Koushi, please.”  
  
Suga’s hands travel down his arms, squeezing and caressing as he goes, scraping his nails gently as they trail down over Daichi’s sides. He presses them flush together, chest to chest, as he cups Daichi’s ass in his hands. Daichi can feel Yui tilt her head, and she bites just under Suga’s hand before her mouth disappears and Daichi can only assume that she’s moved on to biting Suga’s fingers instead, judging by the little giggly hiss that Suga lets out and the way his fingers drum against Daichi’s skin.  
  
A moan follows the hiss, right in Daichi’s ear, and he can feel the rumble in Suga’s chest against his own at the same time, just barely manages not to moan back in response. “Gonna moan for us, Dai? You wanna tell Yui how good a job she’s doing getting you all ready for me?”  
  
Whether she hears Suga or not, Yui takes that moment to thrust into Daichi’s prostate, dragging out a grunt. “Unh, yeah.”  
  
“Yeah? Yeah, what? Yui’s doing good?” Suga’s voice is that naughty purr again, distracting Daichi entirely, pulling his attention from Yui’s ministrations to Suga mouthing at his ear. “Use your _words_ , Dai.”  
  
“She’s good, so, ah, so _good_.” Daichi knows he sounds dumb, that he can’t get his brain to focus enough to come up with anything better to say than the same thing over and over, but neither of them really seem to mind. Suga rolls his hips against Daichi’s, and Yui twists her wrist, and Daichi keens. “Please, Koushi, please.”  
  
“Please, what, Dai?” And then Daichi can feel Suga’s grin against his skin, next to his ear, before Suga keeps talking. “Beg me, Daichi.”  
  
And Suga must be learning from Yui, because the command in his tone is something that can’t be argued with, not that Daichi would want to. “Fuck me, Koushi, please. I want you so bad.” Suga hums, and Daichi continues. “I need you, need your dick. I need you to fuck me, please, Koushi, please.”  
  
“Yeah? Is that all?” Suga sounds almost unaffected, like it’s not quite enough to make him give Daichi what he wants.  
  
“I want you in me, want you to make me come, to fall apart for you. Want you to come in me, make me yours, please. I wanna feel you, want you to wreck me, fuck me till I can’t walk.”  
  
Suga presses a last kiss to Daichi’s neck, and then he’s backing away, careful as he scoots back over Yui’s body, until she finally pulls her fingers back out of Daichi and slides back down the bed enough to get herself out from under him. She rolls off to the side, pulls a pillow over to rest on and just watches them with a sated, sleepy smile. Daichi looks at her fondly, and then turns back to Suga, who’s busy crawling his way back to Daichi again, patting at the sheets next to Daichi’s leg until he finds what he’s looking for.  
  
He pours some of the lube in his hand, and Daichi idly notes that they really have to buy a new bottle before this one is completely gone. Then Suga’s right in front of him again, sliding one hand between Daichi’s legs to easily slip his fingers in his ass. It doesn’t take long for Suga to decide that yes, Daichi is prepped enough, and then he’s turning them both on the bed until he can flop on his back, laid out in front of Daichi, pale and gorgeous, stroking his dick lazily to slick himself up.  
  
“C’mere, Dai.” Suga wiggles his fingers, gesturing for Daichi to get closer to him. “Come ride my dick, yeah?”  
  
Daichi’s answer is breathy, excitement and lust surging through his veins at Suga’s dark look, the casual way he says such naughty things. “Yeah.”  
  
He throws his leg over Suga’s hips, waits for Suga to hold himself still so that Daichi can sink slowly down on his dick, head thrown back in pleasure, hands braced on Suga’s abs. Daichi listens to Suga’s moan, the sound rushing through Daichi’s head until it’s the only thing he can hear, until Suga’s dick is in him fully and Suga is panting underneath him. He takes a minute to get used to the difference, rocking his hips gently and watching Suga’s fingers flex in the sheets on either side of Daichi’s knees.  
  
Daichi shifts and rocks his hips until Suga whines and stares at him, and then he raises himself up as high as he can go without Suga slipping out of him, and then he slams back down, letting gravity take over and do most of the work. It doesn’t take long before his knees and thighs are protesting all the work, on top of having stayed kneeling for so long earlier, and it gets harder to do much more than grind down into Suga’s sluggish thrusts. Between the two of them, though, it’s still good, and as they get closer to the edge it gets a little more frantic, Suga gripping Daichi’s hips tightly as they move, hitting Daichi’s prostate on each thrust in, and Daichi fists his hands on Suga’s stomach.  
  
It’s only a couple more steady thrusts until Suga pulls Daichi tight against his hips and moans long and low as he comes inside of him, nails biting into Daichi’s skin. Daichi is so, so close, and he bites his lip as Suga stops moving entirely, doesn’t make any move at all to help Daichi finish.  
  
Yui’s lethargic voice pipes up from next to them, directed at Daichi. “You can touch now, you know.”  
  
Daichi just blinks at her, the look on her face lazy and satisfied, and then looks to Suga, who’s still breathing heavily under him, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Suga only moves enough to drop his hands to Daichi’s thighs instead of his hips, and Yui lets her eyes slide closed as she rests on her pillow, and he starts to think that maybe they really will make him finish himself off. He’s just wrapped a hand around himself when Suga’s eyes slide open just a bit and he grins mischievously up at Daichi.  
  
“Need some help, Dai?” He looks Daichi up and down, so slowly that Daichi goes hot all over again, and Daichi can feel his dick twitch where he’s still buried in Daichi’s ass. He lifts one hand and wiggles his fingers. “I could lend you a hand, you know.”  
  
Daichi takes his hand away, drops it to rest against Suga’s stomach again. Suga pats the bed with his other hand to search for the lube, and Yui hands it to him easily, even as she’s looking at Daichi. “Ask nicely, Daichi.”  
  
He swallows and tries unsuccessfully to keep the whine out of his voice. “Please help me come, Koushi?”  
  
Yui hums in approval and Suga finally wraps his slicked up hand around Daichi’s dick, stroking so slowly from base to head that Daichi almost whimpers. Suga’s voice is an enticing, distracting whisper. “You gonna come for me, Dai? Make a mess of me?” His pace increases, and Daichi knows that he’s not going to last much longer, not having already been about to fall over the edge when Suga had finished. “Come for me, Dai.”  
  
Suga flicks his wrist on his next pull and Daichi obeys, comes with a groan of Suga’s name, head thrown back, nails scratching at Suga’s abs. When he looks back down, breath uneven, Suga licks a bit of come off of his bottom lip and grins, like he’s impressed that Daichi managed to get such distance. Daichi can feel his face flush even though nobody says anything, and he lifts himself off of Suga’s dick so he can flop over onto the mattress between him and Yui with a huff.  
  
Yui’s laugh is musical in his ear, and Suga giggles even as he fishes around on the floor for something to wipe himself off with. After he’s done he pulls up one of their blankets and snuggles up under Daichi’s chin, wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist so he can lay one on Yui’s side as well as she takes up her favorite spot behind Daichi. Suga tangles their legs together, slides one between Daichi’s so that it bumps into Yui’s too. Yui drapes one arm over Daichi’s side, lets her hand rest against Suga’s throat, thumb just under the edge of his collar reassuringly.  
  
Daichi buries his nose in Suga’s hair and tightens his arms around him, one braced up his back so he has a hand on the back of Suga’s neck, pulling him as close as possible. It doesn’t take long after that for them to drift off, and Daichi is warm when he thinks about the sleepily mumbled ‘I love yous’ exchanged between them before their breathing goes slow and even. He listens to them breathe for a bit, eyes closed, wondering how he got so lucky. He thinks about things he probably shouldn’t, especially after having come not ten minutes earlier, but he can’t help it with them so close, the smell of sex still saturating the air around them, sheets still mussed underneath them.  
  
He tries to tell himself not to think about the matching lace panties, about how good Yui had looked in his jersey, how nice they both looked when Yui was making Suga whine underneath her. He tries not to think about the little glass jar they have, hidden in the drawer along with their various toys, where they get to pick out kinks and things to do, tries not to think about the little whispered promise that Yui had given him before she’d fallen asleep, that he could be the next to choose something since he’d finally behaved for her.  
  
Suga’s breath on his collarbone is distracting, and Yui hot against his back doesn’t help any, not when his skin is still thrumming with his orgasm. Still, it’s not long until he finally dozes off himself, tired and sated and maybe just a little bit eager for what they might get up to later.  
  
He’s not sure if it’s thanks to the activities they already got up to or the promise of more that influences his dreams, so that when he wakes it’s with his dick pressed hard against Suga, ready for whatever comes next. Suga’s sleepy grin says he doesn’t mind at all, and a hum from Yui seems to echo agreement. Daichi really is lucky, and maybe this time he’ll get to be in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
